Eggs and Berry
by Justcallmebiden
Summary: My expanded idea of the parking lot scene in Funk.


Jesse knows what he has to do. He digs out his phone and dials Rachel. He knows this won't end well but he has to do this now while he has the guts.

"_Hello"_

She speaks softly.

"_Meet me in the Parking lot"_

Is all that he can say to her. If had said more he would give himself away and he cannot afford that right now.

She shows up quicker than he had expected and he waves at her across the parking lot. Her face is bright and she shines a smile at him. He knows that this may be the last smile she ever gives him, so he memorizes it for later. The way the sun was lighting her face perfectly. Her hair falling straight around her face and shoulders. The yellow shirt and pink cardigan. She was wearing jeans for must have been the first time in a long time. They looked so nice on her. He hated what was about to happen. She looked so pretty and he was here to ruin it.

He had been with her for a few weeks and this run down school, playing the part of he was told to and he had fallen into step like any good soldier. Yeah, he liked to think of himself this way. He wasn't breaking Rachel's heart, he was playing the best role of his life as to date. She should have seen this plot developing. It was a story that had been done before but he told himself that he made it better. He was better than all this and thusly he was justified in what was about to happen. How could she expect him to give up nationals for her and this beatnik group of kids that could be hardly be called a glee club. They had had some good times. He would give Rachel that much. Jesse figured he owed at least that. She started to run towards him and he held place like he was told.

Rachel sees a change in his eyes as she gets closer and it confuses her for about a second but that's when the first egg hit. There must have been ten or more of them.

"_I hear you're a vegan, Berry. The souls of those poor egg fetuses are all on your conscience now."_

She didn't even know who this girl was and she didn't even care. All she could do is stare at him. He looked at her and she couldn't read his face anymore. She had been tricked and she felt like a fool. This must have been his plan for a long time and it had worked. She had played her part like she had been given a script.

"_Do it, Jesse"_

That girl was talking again and Rachel barely listened to her but she knew what she was intending. Everyone had thrown eggs at her but him. It must be his turn to take a bow, she said to herself. This would be the way their story ended, in a parking lot with strangers throwing eggs at her and him breaking her heart.

"_Are you with us or not?"_

He was hesitating. Maybe he wouldn't do it. Maybe he would walk away. She knew better but she keep hoping he would.

He stood there and watched as they threw the eggs at her and as her face dropped into that sad puppy dog look that she made sometimes. He hesitated when his big moment came. The crowd was jeering for him to make the big move. He could do it. He knew he could. He looked at her face and he kind of hated the look she was giving him. She was pathetic and had dragged him down enough. This is where he would take his stand. He moved toward with egg in hand.

Time slowed for him. He didn't want to do it anymore. He could walk away. He could but he knew that he wouldn't. This was his journey and he couldn't let little things like Rachel get in the way of another nationals win. He was Jesse St. James and he was meant for better things than this and he would make it. He would.

She just stared at him more and he didn't like it. He wanted her to look away from him. Her eyes were just too accusing.

"_Do it. Break it like you broke my heart."_

So this is how it ends, he thought to himself. There was no going back now. There was no way, he could stop what was going to happen. He had to egg her to be accepted back and there was no way he could win nationals with them. With her.

"_I loved you."_

So he did what he came here to do. He broke the egg on her forehead. He broke her spirit. He broke her heart.


End file.
